


Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

by fanfic4ever



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic4ever/pseuds/fanfic4ever
Summary: Sienna Miller moved to Forks, Washington with her parents. She's a new student with Bella Swan, and while Bella gets immediately captivated by the elusive Cullens, Sienna doesn't care about them. Will that eventually change?





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's my first fanfic, so be gentle!

** Chapter 1: Change **

“Sienna Miller! You better hurry your butt up, we’re going to be late!” my mom hollered from below the stairs.

“Coming…” I trudged down with my backpack and a carry-on suitcase. Following her outside, I abruptly stopped and looked around myself. _This is what I’m leaving_ I thought in melancholy. I had really liked Boston, but now, my dad’s job as a trauma surgeon was causing us to move, and I honestly had no problems against it. It was always a very refreshing feeling to start life all over again. At least it definitely breaks the routine.

As we pulled away from the curb, my attention was on our 2-story town house. Memories flashed through me the whole ride to the airport. I didn’t have any amazingly close friends so it wasn’t like I had deep attachments to this place. I mean, I was well liked and talked to by everyone in school, but I wasn’t very close with anyone either.

 _This will be a new start_ I thought with trepidation, yet I could hear the excited beat of my heart pounding through my entire body. _This is going to be different_ I thought.

The minute I sat in my seat and buckled up, I was out like a light. I stirred briefly during take-off but the majority of the extremely long plane ride was spent with me sleeping and eating. My parents, however, spent the time talking in hushed whispers and laughs. I was too sleepy to want to join into their conversation. Unfortunately, I was at the window seat, which meant that I had to ask my parents to get up to go to the bathroom. And being me, this happened often.

Finally, we landed with a half hour delay, and I wasted no time in finding another bathroom. I always had this fear that when I would need to use the bathroom, there wouldn’t be any. And considering it had already happened several times, I always made sure that I looked for bathrooms any place I went. It didn’t matter if my bladder was full or not, if there was a bathroom, I would be using it. After my paranoid efforts, we spent several minutes looking for our baggage before finally taking a taxi to our new home.

The first thing I found out was that Forks, Washington was an extremely tiny town which did not get much sun. I wasn’t too destroyed by the fact as I liked the amount of rain we got that weekend. Our house was a cozy and just a 15 minute drive from the local high school. I was to start after the weekend so all I did was help my parents move the furniture we had shipped over from Boston the entire weekend. By Sunday night, we had managed to unwrap and place all the furniture in its rightful position. I was aching all over and sore from the previous day’s work that I immediately wanted to go to bed after eating the pizza we ordered for dinner. My parents, especially my mom were still wide awake and wanted me to stay and chat with them. Shaking my head at their enthusiasm, I dragged myself upstairs to my new room. After taking a long, hot shower that soothed my aching muscles, I snuggled into my bed with my thick comforter and promptly fell asleep.

A loud, obnoxious beeping sound broke through my haze of sleep and I moved my arm in jerky movements towards it to turn the sound off. I sat up and stretched my arms above me hearing all the cracks my body made before hopping up to the bathroom. It was the first day of school.


	2. First Sighting

** Chapter 2: First Sighting  
**

There I was, trying to make awkward conversation with all the people at my table during lunch, when I heard the whole cafeteria quiet down. It didn’t register at first, as I was still trying to calm down from my adrenaline rush and nervousness at being in a new school, surrounded by new people.

 Looking around the table, I saw most of them blatantly staring at the front doors of the cafeteria, while the others acted more discrete. I suddenly realized that everyone in that room was acting the same way and that’s when I moved my gaze towards the door.

By the time I had finished my speculations, all five of the students were walking towards the food. Though I’m not sure I should have called them students. They all seemed a bit too old to still be in high school, even the youngest-looking one. It wasn’t only their physical appearance, but the vibe they gave off that made me slightly wary of their presence. I couldn’t deny their beauty; each and every one of them. The largest member of their group had curly dark hair and a massive body structure with bulging muscles that were threatening to rip through his clothes. He was conversing with a tall, statuesque blonde with hair down to the middle of her back. Her designer clothes almost seemed tailored to her gorgeous body with curves in all the right places, and legs a mile long. Behind them, was the tiniest member who had inky black hair cut in choppy, yet artfully styled spikes. Her clothes looked just as expensive as the blonde’s and with a start, I realized they all seemed to be wearing designer-wear, even the tall, body-builder. Continuing my observations, I noticed that the short one was discretely holding the hand of the tall blond guy walking slightly behind her. He almost matched the first guy in height, yet fell short a couple of inches. He had long wavy hair touching his shoulders and looked stiff yet something about his demeanor made me uncomfortable. He seemed a bit too alert, despite the look of discomfort and preoccupation on his face. Although this alertness appeared to be characteristic of all of them, he seemed to take it to the extreme. The last one looked to be the male counterpart of the tall blonde girl, with the same balanced physical features that was quite rare to see in a person, and more common in carved statues. His hair was actually what captured my attention first: an auburn color with plenty of brown shades to offset the dark red tones. They were far enough from me that I couldn’t make out distinct features and their eyes, but they I could see the specific “back off” vibes they were radiating.

I looked around me once again to realize that only some had managed to break the spell and start talking again, though they were more hushed. The only things that were being said were near pornographic comments of someone named “Rosalie” and surprisingly vulgar ones from the girls.

I turned toward the table I was sitting at and saw all of them pretty much comatose in the perusal of newly arrived group of students. Both guys and girls were alike and I was pretty sure some had drool leaking in strands from their half-opened mouths. I smirked, unable to help myself.

“Jeez… Are you guys done yet?” I mocked.

The few surrounding me blinked rapidly a couple times and disjointedly threw in a “what?” with audible snaps of their jaws

“Nothing” I said, unable to stop my smirk from growing larger. I found it quite comical that even the other new girl, whose name I had completely forgotten, seemed to be in a daze.

“Who are they” she asked in an enchanted tone to one of the girls paying attention to us.

That girl giggled, and started talking. I didn’t pay attention to a word she said, and all I could think about was what a high pitched, girly voice she had. Instead, I chose to zone out and focus on all the other people in the cafeteria. They all seemed to talk amongst each other and didn’t talk to any others from different tables, which surprised me. _I guess cliques are important here_ I thought to myself.

“…nna? Sienna?” asked the high-pitched girl.

“Yes? Sorry, what were you saying?” I asked politely, with slightly raised eyebrows.

“What do you think of them? I bet you haven’t seen anyone like _them_ before.” She stated smugly.

“Who are you talking about again?” I asked confused.

A brief look of annoyance flashed across her face before the new girl responded by saying, “The Cullens. She’s talking about the Cullens.”

_Who the hell are they?_ I thought, unable to keep up and annoyed with the familiarity with which she spoke to me.

“The ones sitting at that table,” she said, jerking her head in their direction.

“The ones I’ve just been talking about, Sienna,” the apparent story-teller explained, patronizingly.

Gritting my teeth to avoid any confrontation, I looked towards their table and found all of them staring at me. Only two of them looked curious, the short-one and the auburn-haired one, whereas the others gazed with disinterest; unimpressed.

“What is there to say?” I questioned, looking back at the two girls talking to me.

“You really don’t have anything to say?” she demanded annoyingly. The new girl didn’t say anything, but I could read the burning curiosity in her large brown eyes.

_Great…_ I huffed in response. “Apart from being attractive, what else do you really know about them? That’s not the most important thing in the world, you know?” I asked them point-blank.

The new girl blushed in response and dropped her gaze whereas the other one just looked frustrated with my response.

“So you wouldn’t date them if you had the chance? What the hell are you even looking for in a guy?” she asked rudely.

I heaved a quiet sigh, then leaned forward, staring directly into her eyes. “Flaws,” I murmured, “I’m looking for flaws. Someone who has a symmetrically pretty face doesn’t do it for me, and probably never will. The imperfections are what makes one perfect. To be honest, their attractiveness puts me off. I can admire their aesthetics but I don’t really want to date something I can get from a painting. Sorry, but I’m not about that life.”

The bell rang right after I finished that elaborate statement, signaling the end of the lunch break. I swiftly rose with my empty tray in hand and said, “Ready to leave,” at the visibly stunned and speechless girls.

As I pulled my gaze away from them, they connected with the auburn-haired one, who seemed just as stunned along with the others from that table. The gorgeous blonde just scoffed, looking at me with an intense look of hatred. Their reaction made it seem like they had heard, word-for-word what I had just said.

_Impossible_ I scoffed. The auburn haired one immediately turned his head as the others followed a millisecond later.  

On the walk to art class, I once again asked for the annoying girl’s name, which was Jessica Stanley. Another girl walked with us, whose name I forgot to ask again. She gave an air of arrogance, and was quite stand-offish towards me, which was incredibly childish of her. Rolling my eyes, I walked through the doorway and handed my slip into the teacher, whose name I promptly forgot as well. She made me introduce myself to the whole class, and by the end of it, I had no idea what I had said. She motioned me towards a “Mr. Cullen” which sounded vaguely familiar.

Following her directions, I found myself sitting across from “Mr. Cullen”, who was actually the beefy guy from the “pretty as a picture” group. I didn’t even look at his face because his body structure was more than enough to give an idea of who he was. I immediately took out a fresh notebook from my bag and started to take notes on our first topic. Apparently each topic would be explained theoretically before we put our knowledge into practice on paper as our art projects. I was so into her explanations that I jumped when the bell rang. I slowly gathered my things and put them away before grabbing my backpack and dashing out the door. I didn’t even stop to notice that the big guy had remained in his seat motionless the whole time I was packing up and that Jessica and arrogant girl had been calling my name.

I fished for my schedule and realized that I had somehow been going in the right direction and made my way quickly to the gym. Coach Clapp allowed me to borrow a uniform like the other new girl Isabella “Bella” Swan, though I decided to actually get changed, unlike her. One of the guys, who I realized had been sitting at our table during lunch was in the same class as us and decided to come talk to me. Bella looked a bit relieved which made me feel bad for the guy, who introduced himself again as Mike. I could see he had a crush on Bella but thank god he didn’t attempt anything with me. Whatever the cause was, I was definitely grateful; I didn’t need boy problems plaguing me for the entirety of high school.

We played volleyball and I thoroughly enjoyed myself as my team won three of the four games we played. Bella looked extremely pale throughout gym and promptly left as soon as the bell range. I took my time changing and finally walked over to the main office with all my paperwork. It had clearly rained, but all that remained as the cold, crisp wind that blew my hair around my face. As I walked across the parking lot, a tall person walked by me swiftly, brushing my hand, and nearly causing me to crash into them. By the time I had gotten my bearings, the person was long gone, and my hand was burning. I didn’t understand why until I reached the office. It was the kind of cold that was so extreme, your skin couldn’t tell whether it was actually hot or cold; hence the burning sensation.

Putting it out of my mind, I quickly returned my paperwork to the receptionist and answered her general “How was your day” questions, before I zoomed across the parking lot to my car and hopped in to head home.

I dropped my backpack inside the entrance shouting “I’m home!” to my mom who came out to greet me. She seemed particularly interested in the “pretty as a picture” group (the name making her choke on the tea she was drinking) as I was recounting my day. I told her not to bother about them as they weren’t interesting, but all she responded with was “Hmmm” and a smirk.

Finishing my homework and helping mom with dinner drained me enough that when I made my way upstairs, I ended up dragging my feet. Settling under my covers, I thought _One day over, a million more to go._


	3. Weird

Before I knew it, one week had passed and I had managed to find a good friend in Angela, who was in my Trig class and surprisingly Mike, who was actually quite funny once you got past the whole flirting and lovesick act that HADN’T been directed towards me. I wanted to be friends with Bella, but as I got to know her this week, she seemed so awfully depressing; with a dreary countenance that managed to bring down my whole mood. She also blushed an awful lot, which I really couldn’t understand as much as I couldn’t understand Mike’s crush on her.

Monday morning started out the same with the addition of snow, to my delight. Yet by lunch time, when we were all in the lunch line, Bella froze right in front of me, and the strangest expression crossed her face, as though she was constipated and wanting to puke at the same time. Admitting she was sick, she got a soda and sat down with Jessica.

Shrugging, I got a stack of food on my tray and made my way to the table.

“… staring at?” Jessica asked Bella loudly, turning her head to follow Bella’s gaze. I did the same and saw that she was staring at the auburn-haired guy. The moment she said that, his eyes flashed over to our table, looking directly at Bella. Being the angst-filled teen she thought she was, she dropped her head on the table and asked if he looked angry as Jessica mentioned he was staring at her.

Unable to understand the significance of this act, I looked towards his table and Mr. Cullen from art class met my gaze head on which a perplexed yet interested look. With a jolt, I realized I didn’t actually know his first name and instead just referred to him as “Mr. Cullen” like our Art teacher did. I blinked in surprise as instead of looking away, he kept looking at me, with the blond guy and auburn-haired guy moving their gazes to meet mine. I raised my eyebrows in an otherwise expressionless face and turned to face Bella. As Mike talked about his snowball fight, I leaned towards Bella and asked her something that I just put together.

“Was that Auburn-haired guy the reason you’ve been acting weird this whole week?” I probed.

Jerking her head up so fast she nearly hit my head, she demanded, “Why do you say that?” followed with a “who do you mean?” in a much calmer manner that was clearly forced.

“I think you know who I mean with the way you keep staring at that table and I say that because the only times I’ve actually seen you remotely alive is when that guy or that table comes into question,” I responded maintaining eye contact.

She flinched in response and blushed a cherry red before stuttering an excuse and walking away swiftly. I contemplated her reaction, now certain that Auburn-haired guy had something to do with her mood swings, which was just weird. _How can the first week at school already contain so many boy problems?_ I thought in exasperation. An attractive chuckle caused me to concentrate on its source who was the Auburn-haired guy. He seemed to be staring at me and chuckling loud enough for me to hear when I hadn’t done anything remotely amusing. I narrowed my eyes and stupidly thought _Did he just hear my thoughts?_ I was unable to believe it as soon as I thought it, but I wasn’t so caught up in my reaction that I hadn’t noticed his. His eyes widened drastically and quickly looked away. The way he had reacted made me sure: he had definitely reacted to my thoughts.

“Ready? We’re going to be late,” Angela said suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah, let’s go,” I murmured, looking towards the elusive Cullens. They had left.

As I made my way to art, “Mr. Cullen” somehow appeared in front of me, before I could go through the doorway. I bumped into him hard, bruising my nose and my chest.

“Owwww!” I groaned in pain.

“Sorry about that. Are you okay?” a deep, rumbly, yet incredibly soothing voice asked in amusement.

“Jesus, you really need to stop with the steroids, man!” I grumbled in irritation. I shook off the hand that I hadn’t realized was supporting me and pushed my way past him into the classroom.

In my annoyance, I hadn’t realized how cold his hand been until my skin started burning and heating up in response to the temperature shock.

I made my way to my usual seat and slumped down on my chair unwilling to face “Mr. Cullen”.

“Hey,” a voice echoed near head. I looked over and nearly had a heart attack at how close “Mr. Cullen” was. His eyes were an eerie golden shade that looked a bit like perfectly made caramel.

“Hey,” I echoed back. I felt incredibly awkward with his staring. It was like he was trying to see deep into my soul.

“My name’s Emmett Cullen. You know, I was pretty surprised when you didn’t try to talk to anyone in this class. Are you usually this quiet?” he inquired.

“Well, I don’t really sit next to anyone I know and I didn’t talk to you because I didn’t want to distract anyone from the lectures,” I responded, self-conscious. It was weird enough that he had noticed something like that, but he also kept staring at me, like he was burning with curiosity.

“You know, if you don’t blink any time soon, your eyes are going to dry up like the Sahara,” I said a moment later. No more awkward, shy girl. I had to regain my balance.

He immediately blinked in response. “Happy?” he asked, smirking. “So aren’t you going to tell me your name?”

“Sienna Miller. Nice to meet you.” I said, holding out my hand. He eyed it for a moment before holding out his huge hand and gently gripping it before shaking it once.

The teacher walked in and immediately all the chatter stopped. She started out by roll calling and as everyone reached out to get their notebooks, Emmet murmured, “By the way, I’m not on steroids”. He looked deeply amused by that statement, his eyes shining with mirth.

I gave him a sheepish look, though also secretly laughing at him. “Well, you kinda do look like that, you know. But I’m sorry, it was rude of me to say,” I stated, not really feeling sorry.

“Yeah, I can see how sorry you feel,” he smirked in response.

The rest of the class was spent with us joking around while the teacher wrote on the board. I could see Jessica looking around a few times at us while gossiping with the stand-offish girl, whose name I finally remembered as being Lauren Mallory. Unable to stand it I asked Emmett, “Why do they keep staring at us?”

“Because most people don’t really talk to us” he said smiling, yet I could see that he was being serious.

“Oh… that’s interesting,” I said, “Does it have to do with how intimidating you look?”

He looked a little startled at the way I’d called him out on it but nevertheless answered nonchalantly, “You could say that”.

Before I could say anything else, the bell rang. While I was packing my stuff away, I heard Emmett’s distinct voice, “See ya later Sienna.” His voice was loud enough that a few students around us gawked at him walking away, before turning those same gazes at me.

I quickly left for gym, only able to think one thing. _What a weird school_.


	4. Need to be Careful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter's a little shorter than the last but I would love some comments on how the story is so far! Feel free to ask about anything that I've mentioned. Please comment!

When I walked out of the parking lot after gym, I could only shake my head. _What a disaster_ I thought to myself, rolling my shoulder. I had the misfortune of having Bella Swan on my team. We had moved on to playing 4-team badminton, and unluckily for me, Bella Swan had been right behind me. During one hit, she managed to hit my shoulder hard, sending waves of my pain left side.  

As I almost reached my second-hand blue Ford, I heard Angela call my name. “Sienna!”

I turned around and saw Angela hurrying towards me. I smiled and walked the rest of the distance towards her. As I did, I saw Auburn-haired guy leaning against the back of his Volvo talking with Emmett and the gorgeous blonde. _They’re probably waiting for the others_ I thought. At that second, Auburn-haired guy turned his head to look at me. I couldn’t see his eyes from here, but the look he was giving me seemed pretty intense. Emmett and the blonde turned to see why he had stopped talking and I gave Emmett a chin lift in acknowledgment. He smirked and did the same while the tall blonde next to him curved her arm possessively over his. She gave me a sneer whereas I gave her a blank look. It seemed to piss her off further.

I turned back to Angela as she asked, “What are you doing this afternoon?”

I gave her a smirk as I asked, “Why? Wanna do something together?”

“That’s exactly what I wanted to ask you!” she exclaimed.

“If you do, then I’m in,” stated another voice. We turned to see Mike making his way over.

“Good! Then let’s go to my house,” I said. As Mike gave me his number, I heard Angela ask, “Why is Edward Cullen looking at you?”

I looked up at her a bit blankly and asked, “Who’s that?” I knew that he must have been related to Emmett.

Both Mike and Angela gaped at me as I raised an eyebrow. “Jessica said it the first day during lunch remember? When Bella was asking about them.”

“Oh, that? I blanked out during the entire explanation, I think.”

“Seriously?” Mike groaned. “Do you know any of them?”

“Sure!” I said defensively, “I know Emmett. He seems pretty chill”.

They waited for me to continue before realizing that I didn’t really know any of the others.

“Let me guess, you asked someone about Emmett last week, didn’t you?” Ang asked humorously.

“Not really…” I trailed off. “It was more like today during Art,” I explained a bit quietly.

“WHAT!!!!!!!” They both roared in surprise. The sound made me flinch back in surprise and I analyzed their expressions.

“You have Emmett Cullen in Art with you!” Mike asked at the same time Angela said, “You didn’t even ask his name until now?”

“Yes?” I smiled uncertainly.

They both burst out laughing as I demanded, “What’s so funny about that?”

“The first thing that everyone wants to know about is who they are, and you just don’t care!” Mike said, still chuckling.

“Well it’s their business,” I said looking over at said people. The blond guy and short girl had joined their group by now, but they were still hanging around outside the car. I looked at them closely and realized that they’re bodies were a bit too stiff to be having a casual conversation. As a matter of fact, they didn’t seem to be talking at all.

Before I had the chance to process that thought, I turned back to them and asked, “So who is this Edward Cullen?”

From the corner of my eye, I saw them stiffen up even more as Mike said, “That guy with the weird reddish hair. He’s so freaking creepy!”

“Mike!” Angela admonished him as I nodded my head, “I must say that I completely agree with you.”

At that comment, all 5 of the “pretty as a picture” group turned to look at me. _Edward_ seemed to look annoyed as Emmett burst out laughing. The blonde scoffed and tossed her hair with a flick of her hand as the other 2 exchanged a glance with each other. I glanced to the side to Bella Swan in her beat-up car reversing and nearly hitting the Toyota Corolla. I pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing. I noticed that Edward Cullen hadn’t seemed to stop himself though.

Narrowing my eyes I stated half-seriously, “It’s so weird that they started laughing the minute you said that Mike! It’s almost like they heard what you said”.

As soon as I said that, there was undeniable movement from my periphery indicating that all of them had swiveled their heads in our direction. I didn’t glance at them at all and made sure to not think about what I said. I was almost 99% sure that Edward Cullen could read minds. I, however, tried to be smart about it and didn’t want to mess with something that was completely out of my control. That meant that I would need to control my thoughts.

“You guys ready? You can just follow me,” I said, heading back to my car. I felt a particularly intense gaze boring into the back of my head. I was pretty sure I knew who that was.


	5. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you have enjoyed it so far! This will be a short chapter, though I didn't plan it that way. It just seemed right to end it where I did. Please keep the comments coming, and keep reading!

When I woke up the next day, something was different.

There wasn’t any fog outside my window as it had been ever since I arrived in Forks. I got out of bed, shivering slightly as I looked out the window. There was a thin layer of snow covering the yard, my car, and the road. However, it was seeing something else that made me sigh. The rain from yesterday night had frozen the newly fallen snow, making the whole ground a dangerous ice skating rink. The problem was I had no idea how to ice skate.

I shuffled towards the bathroom, reminding myself to wear layers on top of layers. It was going to be cold. I also made sure to pack a beanie and gloves in case I had to participate in any outdoor winter activities.

My mom wasn’t up yet, but my dad was nursing a hot coffee in the kitchen.

“Hey sweetie,” he greeted, noting my tired, slacked off appearance.

“Hey,” I grumbled, not at all happy about the ice outside. I shuffled towards the cabinet, pulling out a bowl for my cereal.

“I put snow chains on your car,” he said, as he wore his jacket.

“Aww! Thanks Dad!” I perked up, pulling him in for a hug. He patted my back and I just stayed there in his warm embrace. Dad’s hugs were always the best.

“Everything ok? With school and your friends?”

I had told both Mom and Dad about the basics and who I hung out with, but not so much a play-by-play of my days.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to go…” I whined. I was acting like a total baby, but I was a spoiled, only child. I deserved the right to whine!

“Okay, enough of that,” he said, pulling away from me. “Chop, chop! You’ll be late! I have a shift this afternoon, so I’ll be home late,” he mentioned, moving towards the front entrance. “Have a good day!”

With that parting sentence, he left, slowly but quickly moving towards his car. I watched him go in disappointment and quickly finished the rest of my cereal before dumping it into the sink. Grabbing my backpack, I walked out, moving gingerly. I was careful enough that I didn’t fall, and I breathed a sigh of relief as I got into the warmth and safety of my car. I took it slow, not risking my safety even with the snow chains. School could wait.

By the time I got to the parking lot, I had VIP seating to the catastrophe that occurred in front of me.

A dark blue van screeched as it headed towards Bella Swan, whose face was frozen in shock. That expression echoed the entire student body as the out-of-control van spun in circles across the icy parking lot, tires locked. As it was about to hit her and her truck, she suddenly disappeared out of sight. The van scraped the edge of the truck as it kept moving and spinning. It finally stopped, with the glass breaking onto the asphalt.

I quickly pulled my car into a parking lot, away from the drama, before hurriedly grabbing my backpack and running towards the scene. Several people were shouting Bella’s name as Tyler was pulled out of the van, bloody and unconscious. I moved closer to see Bella kneeling between her truck and the neighboring car but she wasn’t alone.

Edward _freaking_ Cullen was there kneeling beside her.

What the _hell_?

I stood there, still as a statue. How did he get over here? Wasn’t Bella the only one there? Did he pull her out of the way?

I looked across the parking lot, trying to concentrate amongst the panic and sirens that were sounding.

Ahh, there they were…

His family looked on with varying expressions from concern to rage, but none of them seemed concerned about their brother.

As I was contemplating about this, several EMT’s and Coach Clapp and another teacher were trying to move the van far enough to bring in the stretchers.

I heard Edward refuse his, as Bella tried to do the same. She was overruled as he told the EMT’s that she might have had a concussion.

I might have felt concerned for Bella if she hadn’t shot a death glare towards Edward.

I chuckled under my breath. The sound was low enough not to be heard by anyone but Edward’s head shot towards me. He gave me a piercing look but I could feel that he was bewildered by my reaction.

“Bella!” a panicked voice rang out. I saw a tall man in uniform run towards the stretcher Bella was on. Judging from the family brown eyes, I realized that this must be the Chief of Police, Bella’s dad.

Bella had a neck brace on and looked incredibly awkward as she tried to comfort him. I noticed Edward get in the front of the ambulance before they pulled out to go to the hospital, with the addition of Chief Swan.

Several students including Mike, Ang, Jessica, and Lauren got into their cars to follow the ambulance as I stood there in indecision. Shrugging, I walked towards the school entrance and made my way to class.

As I got there, I realized there weren’t many people there.

Sighing, I took my seat. Good thing I had come thoroughly prepared for class. I didn’t have to contemplate about what I thought I had just seen.


	6. Meeting the Cullens Officially

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Let me know what you think so far. I would to read some comments from all of you. This chapter's longer than the others so I hope you like it!

As I made my way to my car, I glanced towards the Volvo parked to my right. Emmett and the blonde seemed to be in a heated discussion, with her looking more and more furious. The tall blond and the short pixie girl were just a few steps in front of them, holding hands. Though he didn’t seem to convey any emotion, there seemed to be something off about him; almost as if he were frustrated but unable to express it fully. The short girl turned to face him and took ahold of his other hand as well. They seemed to be in a near-meditative pose for a short while. Surprisingly, it seemed to work for him, as the tension he had in his shoulders relaxed a fraction.

I hadn’t realized that I had stopped in my tracks, staring at them pensively. The short girl and the blond turned their heads to look at me simultaneously.

Shivers ran down my spine. It was done in such a fluid motion that the synchronization looked even more eerie than it should have.

But for whatever reason, I didn’t look away.

They continued to stare at me, like they were trying to look into my soul. The blond furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, whereas the dark-haired girl stared at me like she was in a trance.

She blinked abruptly, and exchanged a confused glance with the blond. They both let go of each other to climb into their car. The other two followed suit.

I hurried towards my car, minding the icy road.

There was something unusual going on with them.  

But I didn’t want to figure it out. I had this sinking sensation that I would bite off more than I could chew.

The rest of the day passed in such a haze for me that my mom kept sending me worried looks.

I was sure that what Edward had done, or what I _think_ Edward had done was not normal.

But who was I to pry.

Everyone was entitled to their own secrets after all. It wasn’t hard to remind myself of that fact.

The rest of the week followed the same pattern: Bella as the center of attention.

The boy in the accident, Tyler Crowley, followed her around like a love sick puppy. It was clear to me that she was highly uncomfortable with this sort of attention; her tense posture and stiff expressions a dead giveaway. Mike and Eric seemed a bit too hostile towards Tyler, as he became another rival in the little love triangle. Or was it a pentagon, now that Edward Cullen was thrown into the mix?

What struck me as ironic was that Bella kept insisting that it was Edward who had pulled her out of the way. However, the others commented that they had only seen him once the van was pulled away.

I saw the flicker in her gaze when that was mentioned and knew that she too had suspected something was going on. But at least I didn’t gaze at their table every day at lunch in a desperate, clingy way. She just didn’t want to let it go. But it was obvious that the others at school had, because there were never mobs of people surrounding Edward, or any of the Cullens. They continued to stay at the same table, never eating for some reason. I had only noticed that week how they would rip or stir their food this way and that way without actually ever bringing it to their mouths.

What was up with them?

The majority of my time was spent ignoring them as the others in the school did, as I didn’t want to tip Edward off. It was impossible to control my thoughts, so I just didn’t analyze anything at school. I did end up having decent conversations with Emmett in Art after the week of the accident. However, following the days after the accident, he seemed hesitant to talk to me after the routine “Hey”. While waiting for the teacher, I would notice him glance at me several times and twitch, but he never actually made a move to converse with me until the next week.

Again, this probably had something to do with their suspicions of how much I knew about them.

As I made my way to my seat, I saw Emmett bound over and call out a “Hey Sienna!”

_Guess it’s confirmed that he’s safe_ I thought.

“Hey, what’s up?” I said, looking up. I had been doodling in my notebook and his eyes flashed down before my notebook disappeared from the table.

“Hey! What are you doing? Give that back!” I said indignantly. I leaned over the table trying to reach his arm, but he moved it behind his back, making it impossible for me to reach.

“Ughhh!” I groaned, disgusted. I hopped off my chair and made my way round the table.

His torso rumbled from his deep laughter as he made fun of my weird flowers that I had drawn into the margins.

“What is this supposed to be? Tentacles?” he said still chuckling.

“Ewww, no!” I protested. “They’re flowers. They’re just doodles anyways!” I made a motion towards his extended arm with my notebook but he saw it coming and immediately switched hands. In the process, his sweater brushed mine which caused me to freeze in an all-body shiver. I had completely forgotten how cold he was!

From the way he paused and just stared down at me, I knew he had noted the reaction.

“Mr. Cullen! Please hand back that notebook to Ms. Miller. Playtime was over a while ago!” the teacher called out impatiently.

“Hah!” I whisper-yelled at him as I grabbed my notebook from his grasp.

I walked around and opened my notebook to take notes. I sighed as she started to talk. I was already tired and it was only the first period after lunch. I rubbed my eyes tiredly after a few minutes and looked over the other side of the classroom to look out the window. I felt a jolt go through me as my eyes met Emmett’s. He had apparently been staring at me for God knows how long. It was annoying to see that look come from him. It was like I was an alien and he didn’t know what to make of me.

I rolled my eyes and asked, “What are you staring at? Haven’t you seen anyone look tired before?”

He blinked, coming out of his serious contemplations. “Nothing.” He made a point to look at the front of the room.

After what felt like hours, the bell finally rang and I shoved me things in my backpack before making my way to the door.

Imagine my surprise to see the possessive blonde waiting along with the short-haired girl, and Edward Cullen just outside. I felt Emmett glide alongside me and as I was going to go past them, I felt a stone cold, large presence wrap around my wrist, bringing me to a halt. I glanced down at my arm in confusion to see another hand attached belonging to Emmett.

“Wait up. I wanted to introduce you to my family before you left,” he explained.

The only thought I had was _Why?_

When they all looked at me, I realized I had said it out loud. “I mean we only have one class together and I figured you don’t really talk to others much”.

“Well, you’re one of the rare cases,” he said with a large grin showing off his dimples.

“Cute dimples,” I responded without filter. “I wish I had them…” I muttered to myself, bringing my right hand up with the thumb and index finger poking the spots where I would have had them.

“Thanks!” he nearly bounced in excitement. I hadn’t thought it possible but his grin widened even more.

“You might want to tone it down; you’ll break your face” I retorted dryly, with my eyebrows slightly raised. “Wanna tell me why I’m the special case?”

“Because you literally only know my name out of my whole family and that’s really sad,” he pouted childishly.

I snorted before I could stop myself. _This guy’s seriously hilarious_ I thought to myself in amusement.

A throat cleared next to us, and I realized that we had been bickering back and forth while his family had been looking on, waiting.

The blone immediately slithered to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Hey baby,” she crooned into his ear sensually. My ears couldn’t believe themselves; her voice sounded like a symphony of wind chimes. Well… if wind chimes could talk.

I immediately had a mental image of a wind chime with a mouth and eyes trying to sing soprano. My lips pulled up in barely reigned amusement as I heard another deeper chuckle. I looked up in confusion seeing Edward look highly amused. He shook his head a bit, almost as if he was unable to believe something. _Or unable to …_ I immediately cut the thought off and focused back on the blonde.

“Hi. I’m Sienna. And you are?” I asked politely, immediately thrusting my arm forward for her to shake. The minute I did it, I felt awkward. _Who shakes another high schooler’s hand?_ I thought in disgust. But I didn’t withdraw my hand.

A moment later, she delicately grasped my hand and pumped once before quickly letting go. I could feel the judgement as her eyes raked me top to bottom and her expression turned arctic as if she didn’t see what the big deal was. I turned my eyes to Edward next, and he immediately took my falling arm into another handshake responding with an “I’m Edward” in his velvety, musical voice. I shook his hand thinking _Too bad his voice isn’t too deep. If it was as deep as Emmett’s, he’d be a real heartbreaker…_

Edward’s eyes widened slightly before pulling up a pleasant smile. _Most likely in response …_ I stopped myself from going too far. I knew he’d realized as well, because his eyes narrowed slightly and I cut all eye contact with him instantly.

I turned towards the short girl to realize she had been staring at me very penetratingly. It looked like it was on the border of accusing and frustration. It was very unnerving. I fidgeted under her stare, not knowing what to do. But why should I do anything? I straightened slightly and returned her intensity. Luckily, I had deep-set eyes that were a coca-cola shade so it wasn’t hard for me to look forceful. Although she didn’t show a difference in her expression, I knew that the way I had looked at her had shaken her up a bit. It was there in the tenseness of her body, in the slight lift of her eyebrow, in the widening of her eyes ever-so-slightly.

She regained her composure enough to say, “Hello, my name’s Alice.” For someone who looked so bubbly, she sure didn’t sound it. I narrowed my eyes at her marginally and replied with, “It’s nice to meet all of you.”

Their demeanor made me want to run without looking back. _Thank god Emmett’s the only one out of them that I have class with. I wouldn’t be caught dead with them in a dark alley_ I shuddered to myself.

I saw Edward blink slowly in reaction and turn an unblinking stare towards me. The beautiful blonde had a perfect sneer on her face as she too watched me. I made sure to hold eye contact with all three before turning to Emmett.

“I’ll see you tomorrow! Have a good afternoon.” I said in a clear voice, proud it didn’t break under pressure. I hitched my backpack higher onto my shoulder as I walked towards the gym. My mind was blank the entire time not knowing what to think. This seemed to be a common occurrence in their presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So why do you think they're interested in her? Why did Alice not seem so welcoming? Keep reading to find out, and though it won't be revealed next chapter, there will definitely be hints!


End file.
